MASTER&PET
by strawberry-chan1012
Summary: see what happens when Ichigo wants a master, and Grimmjow fits it perfectally!


**Master and Pet**

**1 Submission**

This is his last chance to prove he's sincere. Grimmjow is moving back out of the basement again in two days and he knows that if he doesn't do this, doesn't take this opportunity he'll regret it for the rest of his life. At least his parents aren't home, but even if they were he'd take the chance.

Even if he does make a fool out of himself, he's just got to try.

The Initiative is gone, and it's finally safe for Grimmjow to go back to his crypt, back to his life. Okay, so he still has the chip, but he's still the Big Bad. If anyone knows that it's Ichigo.

Ichigo, who he's been living with for months now. Ichigo, who feels like he's been so lost for months, fuck, years now. Maybe, just maybe, Ichigo can finally get Grimmjow to see him. Then he won't abandon Ichigo to his life alone in the basement.

Ichigo looks around the room and decides the scene is set as it's going to get in this godforsaken place. What little furniture he had was pushed against the walls and draped with drop cloths. His crappy sofa bed is pulled out and ready, pillows at the head and lube and towels by it on the table.

He doesn't have any place to attach chains or anything like that, but still, there are silk ties on the table beside the lube. More than enough to tie him up blindfold or gag him. He'd done some creative accounting with his moneybag at his pizza delivery job to pay for them. He should feel bad but he doesn't. He needs them too bad to let a little thing like guilt set in.

Ichigo quickly moves into the bathroom to get himself ready, a paper bag clutched tight in his hand. He sets it down on the sink and starts the shower. Yesterday he'd taken the time to shave himself smooth all over, knowing he wouldn't have time tonight.

He tried not to think about what he was about to do under the shower, resisted the lure of hot running water and soaped hands running over his nipples. For this to work everything has to be perfect, that means he couldn't jerk off in the shower. That would be cheating and Grimmjow would know.

Getting out and toweling off, he opened the bag. Unscented baby oil came out, and in a few minutes his body gleamed ever so slightly. Nothing to cover his body's natural scent though. Both the lube on the nightstand and the one in his bag were unscented as well. He prepares himself, making sure to use plenty of lube and not touching his prostate.

He has to prove to Grimmjow that if the bluenette accepts him he'll be the perfect Pet, and then the vampire wouldn't leave him, would give him what he needed so very badly.

He reaches into the bag and pulled out a butt plug, a rather large one. Wanting to make sure that he was ready when Grimmjow came back. He coated it with more of the lube and inserts it, groaning when it brushes his sweet spot.

His cock has started to fill and now he grabs it, stroking it to fullness and enjoying the feel of his thumb as it ran over the tip, smearing pre-come. Bringing himself to the edge, biting the inside of his cheek to help control himself as he brought out the cock and ball harness he'd bought and put it in place. Not too tight, Grimmjow could be back anytime, and he didn't want to do any damage to himself. Well not anything permanent.

It was almost time. Grabbing the brown bag again he walked into the living area and pulled out a yoga mat from under the bed, placing it in the middle of the room. There were only three more things in the bag, so he took them out and threw the bag away. He walked to the mat and kneeled down. Handcuffs set off to the side, collar held loosely in his grasp.

Black leather with spikes, almost stereotypically funny. Attached to the collar is a matching leather leash about two yards long and the keys to the handcuffs. Putting the collar on, letting his fingers run over the edge to make sure it's tight enough without being too tight.

With one last look around to make sure everything is right, he picks up the handcuffs and snaps the bracelet on one hand, then moves his arms around behind his back and fumbles till the other is secured.

Naked, chained and kneeling he waits for the man he wants for a master.

Ichigo can't help but think about the desperation that's brought him here. The need to be ordered, to be told what to do. Last summer he'd seen more than just stripping at the nightclub he worked at. He'd seen how free it made someone to submit, to give up your freedom to another.

He wished he had figured that out when he dated Inoue, it would have made things so much easier. If any high school girl was ready to be a dominatrix it was Queen I, she would have appreciated having a Pet, and he wouldn't have gotten in trouble with Taskui. It also explained why he submitted so easily to Urahara.

When he came back from college he had tried to find a Master. First there was Stark. You'd figure someone over 1100 years old knew about S&M, but he was too busy trying to be human. He finally left; frustrated that he couldn't give him the orgasms he wanted without Stark having to inflict some pain or humiliation.

Rukia would be a good Mistress, she liked to order Shiro and Kon around. But there was Renji and then Byakuya and once again Ichigo never stood a chance. He even tried submitting to Kenpachi, tried to push the man into Ripper-mode in hopes of punishment. All he ever got was Kenpachi super-speedy cuts and slashes.

Then there was Grimmjow. Grimmjow was the one he really wanted, had fantasies about ever since The Gentlemen had come and they had their nummy treat argument. He realized he baited the vampire to get a reaction the other couldn't give, thanks to the Soul Society's little toy. Grimmjow couldn't hurt him, couldn't make the bruises and marks he longed for, couldn't sink his fangs into his neck and drink.

At least that was what he thought, until the other night.

They'd been paired on patrol, Ichigo being the only one that wasn't mad at the vampire after his betrayal to AZIEN. He hadn't been surprised, and didn't really blame the bluenette. If it was him he figured he'd want it out too. A hollow had attacked and Grimmjow had grabbed his arm to pull him away, saving his life.

He found out two things, Grimmjow liked him at least enough not to let him get killed, and Grimmjow left finger shaped bruises on his arm.

He'd spent the entire night looking at those bruises and trying not to get so excited that Grimmjow could smell it on him. He figured it meant one of two things. Either Grimmjow could hurt him since he liked the pain, or Grimmjow's chip was out. Either way Ichigo felt hope for the first time in months. He was at the end of his rope, he didn't care what was going on with Grimmjow as long as he took him, made him his Pet.

As long as Ichigo could belong to him.

He waited for over an hour. Sweat joined the baby oil covering his skin and his muscles trembled from the strain of staying in one position for so long. He didn't move though, didn't dare shift even for a moment to ease the tension.

Good Pets stayed still for their Master. Good Pets were quiet. Good Pets did as they were told. Ichigo so wanted to be found a Good Pet by Grimmjow.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity in the darkened basement, he heard the door open and the familiar sounds of Grimmjow's Doc Martins coming down the stairs. He heard the bluenette stop suddenly and knew what he was seeing, what he was scenting. Ichigo, hard and naked, kneeling at his feet.

"What the fuck are you doing Kurosaki?"

The question is not an order so Ichigo stays silent. He listens as Grimmjow circles him, but is careful to keep his eyes lowered.

"I asked you a question boy. What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Offering myself to my Master." Please want him, please take him, please don't leave him alone.

"What makes you think I'd want you shinigami?"

Ichigo feet the prick of tears at his eyes and had no good answer.

"I don't know, I just know I am yours."

Silence fell again. All of a sudden Grimmjow grabs the leash to force his head up. Ichigo is careful to obey without raising his eyes.

"Do you have any idea what kind of game you are playing at boy?"

"Yes Master."

"And yet you still want to play?"

"No Master, not play. If you want me I am yours. Always."

The leash is dropped and he is thrown roughly away, struggling to maintain his balance without the use of his hands. He's able to get his balance finally, and remains on his knees.

Again Grimmjow grabs his leash and brings his head up.

"Look at me boy."

Ichigo followed the order and raised his eyes, hoping he'll see some sign that he's been accepted. But Grimmjow's eyes are guarded, even if they are rimmed with gold edges where his demon is showing.

"Tell me you know what this means. Explain yourself boy."

He took a deep breath, partially to get the words out of a chest that's suddenly become too tight and partially because it sounds like Grimmjow may want this, want him.

"Vampires keep human pets. To fuck, to feed, to dominate. Once you mark me with your bite I will be yours to command. I will have no say as to what I do or where I go. Your will is my will. If I please you, you may choose to turn me. Or you may just use me for warmth and food. I will be yours, body, mind and soul."

"And you want this? From me or from anyone? Tell me the truth boy."

Ichigo swallowed the knot that's suddenly formed in his throat.

"I…I want this Grimmjow. I want you. I've dreamed of you, holding me down and…doing things. Whatever you wanted. Dreamed of you biting me, drinking me down. I admire how strong you are, how you never give up despite what life and the fucking shinigami throw at you. You can hurt me, you did the other night. I don't know how far but that had been the only thing holding me back from this. I thought you wouldn't be able to use me. I'd like to keep part of my, my personality, but I am willing to give that to you if you wish. Anything Master, anything to belong."

He forced himself not to lean into the cool caress. He could feel Grimmjow's eyes on him and he tried not to react. The vampire released him, and he went back into his kneeling position with his head down. It's now or never and if he's rejected he doesn't want to see it.

It's all he could do not to react when he hears the sound of fabric being removed, and a zipper being lowered.

Suddenly Grimmjow, his Master is there, naked in the darkness and almost glowing. His dick is long and thick and rubbing pre-come against his stomach. His Master moves to stand right in front of him and if he were to look forward he'd see the pale cock just below eyelevel.

"Suck me and if you please me I may let you be my Pet."

The words are barely out of Grimmjow's mouth before Ichigo leaned forward to first lick his new treat, then open his mouth and suck. Using his tongue, running along the vein along the underside, then pulling back. Swirling around the tip, playing with the slit at the head, before trying to swallow Grimmjow's cock to the root.

He almost lost his balance, and then cold hands grip his shoulders, helping to hold him still. He can hear moans and groans of encouragement coming from the man above him. After a while Grimmjow stopped his movement, holding his shoulder still.

"Good boy, you're a good Pet. Now hold still, I'm going to fuck you, and I want you to swallow as much as you can when I come."

Grimmjow's hands moved till they were gripping the back of Ichigo's head and he obligingly opened his mouth as wide as it would go. In and out, he managed to stroke his Master's cock with his tongue as it was thrust in and out of his mouth. Grimmjow finally shoved it all the way in and held him steady, forcing him to learn how to breathe through his nose.

"Swallow Pet. Swallow it good."

Ichigo could feel his eyes roll back in his head at the sound of Grimmjow's voice. Deep and harsh the sound of it vibrated straight to his cock. He complied with the order, swallowing as best he could and feeling his throat muscles constrict around the head of Grimmjow's dick.

A low but steady growl was coming from Grimmjow and then all of a sudden his hips thrust forward causing Ichigo to choke as his throat and mouth was filled with come. He swallowed as best he could, but some leaked out leaving him to try to lick it up with his tongue once Grimmjow had pulled out.

He could feel ice blue eyes trained on him as he swayed, tired of kneeling and aroused to the point of pain. Nothing was said but suddenly he could hear the sound of flesh against flesh as Grimmjow touched his cock, jerking himself to fullness and working towards orgasm.

"Stay still Pet."

He felt more than heard Grimmjow's orgasm as his Master's seed was shot all over his front. Cool fingers were next as Grimmjow rubbed in his spunk and something in the back of Ichigo's head knew that this man was marking him as territory. The vampire unhooked the leash and the keys to the handcuffs and released him, rubbing his wrists to bring back the circulation. .

"Stand."

He obeyed, glad that Grimmjow took pity on him and helped him up since there were parts of his legs that weren't in the same time zone as he was. Grimmjow used his feet and hands to position him as he wanted, feet wide apart, head down, hands behind his back. Grimmjow's hands were running all over his body, tracing the lines of his muscles. It wasn't a lover's caress; it was the touch of an owner inspecting his property.

Fingers traced over the butt plug at his entrance and then it was being pushed inside of him. He had to fight against coming at the sensation of something brushing against his prostate.

"Get on your hands and knees in the middle of the bed. Now."

He obeyed, kneeling on the bed with his ass up in the air. He could feel Grimmjow follow as he continued looking Ichigo over and he hoped that his master liked what he saw. The inspection continued, but this time the butt plug was removed and Grimmjow used his own fingers to rub inside of Ichigo. Hard, quick thrusts and Ichigo bit through his lip trying to control himself.

Suddenly Grimmjow spun him around and threw him on his back as the vampire leaned forward to lick the blood from where his teeth had tore through the skin. Then he found himself being kissed within an inch of his life, not the kind of kiss that's soft. No this kiss had teeth and a sharp tongue that took what it wanted, reaching into Ichigo's mouth and searching for everything he was.

Grimmjow pulled away and grabbed his arms, pulling them above his head and pressing them into the mattress. He used his legs to force Ichigo's to open wide till he was spread-eagled and he settled in between them.

"You stay like this, don't move you understand me? If you move this all stops. You can however, speak as much as you want. I want to hear you scream boy."

Ichigo gasped at that and Grimmjow moved down, stopping to lick at the pulse point on his neck before continuing down. A cool tongue circled his left nipped as fingers teased the right.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain and his fought to keep his hips from thrusting up. Looking down he could see Grimmjow, see the demonic face with blood on his fangs and knew, knew that he'd been bitten and that it was only the first time.

Ichigo felt like he was dying and being born all at once, almost floating on the sensations coming from the cold hands and mouth. Grimmjow continued to move, to taste, all around his body, with no pattern, just random licks and kisses and a few bites. He now had puncture marks over both nipples, and on the inside of his thigh and even to his human senses he could smell the coppery tang of blood.

"God…please Grimmjow, please touch me. See me. Make me yours. Please…" His broken pleas and moans seemed to echo in the room as he asked for his Master's touch. He didn't beg to come, not yet. If this was going to be a one-time thing he didn't want it to end.

"Fuck me…please! Master! Fuck me hard, claim me! Anything! Master!" The last was said in a scream as Grimmjow raised his rear and licked at his opening and then bit lightly at the skin in-between his entrance and balls. If it had not had been for the harness he would have come.

Grimmjow crawled up his body and kissed him again roughly before letting him go.

"Told you I would make you scream Pet. Now hold on."

With that statement Grimmjow picked up his legs and draped them over his shoulders and grabbed a hold of his hips. With a single thrust Grimmjow entered him and Ichigo howled, his throat hurting from the force of his scream. He couldn't find any purchase without moving his arms and that was against Grimmjow's orders, so he consigned himself to being pushed up the mattress with the strength of Grimmjow's movement.

Golden eyes glowed above him as Grimmjow didn't pause, didn't even wait for him to adjust he just plunged in and took what he wanted. Ichigo went beyond words at the feeling of Grimmjow's cock splitting him open and filling him to the limit. His world spiraled down to just the feel of his Master moving in and out relentlessly.

Grimmjow sped up and Ichigo tightened his inner muscles so that he was gripping Grimmjow's cock even tighter and his Master growled, the vibration echoing down Ichigo's spine. Fingers held on to his hips so tight he knew he'd have bruises for days and it was the most delicious pain he'd ever felt.

After what felt like ages Grimmjow moved, freeing Ichigo's cock from its restraints and started pulling at his dick. The pain/pleasure of the feeling of his member being pulled after being hard for so long caused him to wail low in his throat. He'd been reduced to his most basic elements, broken apart and now Grimmjow was remolding him.

"You come after I do Pet, not before. Understand?"

Ichigo tried to nod or do something to show he would obey and Grimmjow must have sensed it. The vampire leaned forward, never stopping his pace and licked once more at his neck. The collar was shoved up to give him room.

Sharp fangs and the feeling of being penetrated again made his heart jump in ecstasy as he felt his Master drawing out his blood through the mark. He felt dizzy and flush, almost as if he had an electric current running through him and he knew at this very moment he'd never be able to live without this, without Grimmjow.

Grimmjow's thrust sped up even more and he pulled away from Ichigo's neck, roaring his completion. With one final jerk Ichigo followed; his hot come splattering over both their stomachs and chests. The muscles in his thighs and groin ached with the force of his orgasm as he collapsed into the bed panting as best he could with Grimmjow lying on his chest.

Silence filled the basement with the exception of Ichigo's heart and lungs and Ichigo felt like he was flying still. After a few moments he came back to earth as Grimmjow sat up and ran his hands over Ichigo's torso and neck, touching his marks.

Ichigo knew he shouldn't talk but he just had to ask, had to know.

"Yours?"

Grimmjow looked at him, looked into his eyes and if Ichigo hadn't fallen before he sure as hell did now. The vampire looked so intent and serious but at the same time content.

"Yeah Pet. Mine."

Ichigo couldn't help it, grinned till he thought his muscles in his face would protest and glanced at his arms, asking silently if he could move.

"Yeah Pet, stretch out for a nap eh? We'll figure everything else out later."

"Yes Master."

"Fuck Ichigo if you keep saying that neither one us is going to sleep."

"Yes Master."

"Insolent Pet. Need a spanking do you? Now stop it. Go to sleep."

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at the tone of Grimmjow's voice, playfully growling at him. He had a feeling a spanking from Grimmjow would be fun as long as it wasn't punishment. He'd just have to be good and not make any mistakes. He snuggled down into the vampire's embrace, glad for the fact that Grimmjow seemed to love touching as much as he craved to be touched.

He waited till Grimmjow was still, hoping he was asleep. It was hard to tell without breath or a heartbeat. After a few moments he felt safe enough to ghost his lips against his Master's, just a light touch so he wouldn't get in trouble.

"I love you Grimmjow."

With that he let himself drift to sleep, feeling safe for the first time in months. He had a place, somewhere he belonged. Just as he fell into unconsciousness he could have sworn he heard his Master's voice.

"Love you too Pet. Love you too."

**2 Day in the Life of a Pet**

Ichigo woke to the feeling of his butt plug being removed and cool fingers making sure he was still slick. He smiled to himself and rolled onto his belly and spread his legs to give his Master full access to his back. Then he was being breached, filled with his Master's cock until he was fully sheathed.

"Good afternoon Pet."

"Mmmm, good afternoon Master." He always let all the happiness and contentment he was feeling show in his voice, he wanted Grimmjow to know just how blissful he was. He braced himself on the bed as his Master thrust in and out of his body, hitting his prostate every time causing lights to go off in his head.

He knew he wouldn't be allowed to come; he never was when they first woke up. Over the past six months he'd learned how to control his orgasm; learned how delayed pleasure could send him flying. Still it made him feel so good that Grimmjow was using him for pleasure, that the vampire wanted him.

His Master sped up and Ichigo clutched at the sheets, focusing on keeping control. He could feel from the pace that Grimmjow was close to the edge so he twisted his head and bared his throat. He heard his Master growl and felt the dual sensation of Grimmjow biting him, slowly drawing the blood from his veins at the same time he reached completion.

He loved the feeling of having both Grimmjow's cock and his fangs buried deep in him, making him feel special, owned.

Grimmjow pulled out of him and he rolled onto his back, snuggling into his Master's arms. This was how most mornings started. Well afternoons really. He's moved on to vampire time long ago, sleeping during the day and being awake most nights. In a few moment they'd get up, shower together and after some more fooling around they'd have breakfast.

After that they'd get dressed and go hunting. Soho, Greenwich, Central Park. There were plenty of places to hunt in New York and plenty of things for a vampire and his pet to do. They'd lived in the city for six months, ever since fleeing the Kakura and an ultra-pissed shinigami.

She was not happy with the idea of him and Grimmjow being a couple, and that was without the whole Pet thing, if she knew AZIEN had taken out the chip well it would be a choice between a dusted Master or a dead shinigami. As it was the biggest punishment he'd been given so far was for protecting Grimmjow from Rukia.

Not because he'd stood up to his best friend for his Master but because he's put himself in danger. Grimmjow had been livid at the thought of loosing his Pet, so much so he'd had to withstand one hundred strokes with a paddle and couldn't sit for days.

But while it hurt, in a way Ichigo had loved that, loved the fact that his Master didn't want him hurt, was afraid of loosing him. His own parents had never given a damn about him, and while Kenpachi had filled that void a little, the discipline of his Master made him feel cherished. He knew his place; he was the beloved Pet of The Sexta Espada.

He'd even been given a present for their six month anniversary, Grimmjow had dressed him in leathers and chains and taken him to see a midnight showing of The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Not only was it fun as hell, but no one had looked twice at him, even though he was on a leash. Grimmjow had laughed at his amazement and said that most of the crowd was more open-minded than the regular mundane type humans.

And sitting with his collar out in full view to god and everybody had made Ichigo so hard he'd about jumped his Master. As it was he'd managed to suck off his Master during the 'Time Warp' when everyone else was paying attention to the dancing.

He was his Master's willing Pet and loved every second of it.

"Pet?"

Ichigo looked up from where he was sitting at his Master's feet in the living room. It was Sunday evening and one of his favorite times. One of the things he'd learned about Grimmjow even before becoming his Pet was that the vampire loved to read the newspapers from the major cities. Sundays were spent sharing the paper and Ichigo would read every comic he could get his hands on. The rest, with the exception of Dear Abby, he left to Grimmjow.

"Yes Master?"

"There's another ad in this week's paper. Do you want to answer it?"

Ichigo sighed and leaned closer to his Master, silently begging for reassurance. "I…no. They wouldn't understand Master, and I don't want you dust. No. It's better if they just think you killed me or something."

Suddenly he was pulled into his Master's lap, the paper thrown to the side and he was cuddled and petted. They had tried to tell Shiro and Kon they were together, not the Dom/slave part but just the couple part. Just because he was Grimmjow's Pet didn't mean they weren't a couple, they'd talked for days after the first time they were together to set the boundaries of the relationship.

Kenpachi yelled at both of them, Byakuya looked like he was something that crawled out of the sewer. Not that he cared what the former solider felt about him, the man had his nose so far up Rukia's ass he might as well be a sub. At least Ichigo was proud of what he was and didn't lie to himself.

Rukia hadn't said a word, letting Byakuya do the talking for her. They had left theKakura that very night.

"You know Pet it's just Red trying to find you, the others probably don't know he's even doing it."

"I know, but he can't keep a secret, and I don't want you lose you. Maybe, maybe one day I'll send him a postcard or something, from another town, just to let him know I'm alright."

"Your choice with this one Pet, I know how much you miss Red."

Ichigo looked up from where his head was resting on his Master's chest into concerned blue eyes. "Thank you Master."

"Please! Master I need to come!"

"No Pet, you need to let me have some fun. Relax, you know you're enjoying it." His Master's voice purred in his ear as Ichigo gasped and begged.

He was lying on the bed, his hands and legs tied to the bedposts with silk cords. A blindfold covered his eyes so he couldn't see what his Master was going to do next and the vibrator within him was constantly stimulating him, making him pant and beg.

He couldn't deny what his Master said; he loved every second of it.

This was his reward, but he had a feeling that Grimmjow was having just as much fun tormenting him as he was being tormented. He'd had ice cubes rubbed over his body only to be followed by drips of hot wax over his cold nipples, making him scream.

Then his Master had moved on to the feather. Running it along his sides, in all his ticklish places as well as all his sensitive ones. Armpits, feet, behind his balls, his mark on his neck. He had shuddered at the feeling and twisted in his bindings.

Now Grimmjow had moved on to warmed oil, long fingers caressing muscles and tendons until he's melted into the bed, too turned on to do much but beg and push his hips into the air hoping for relief. But even if he could get any friction he's too well restrained, the leather bindings cover his balls and cock almost completely. He won't be able to come until his Master releases him.

The vibrator is gone all of a sudden and he can feel his muscles moving, wanting to be filled again. Long fingers enter him once, twice, three times just to make sure he's ready and to touch the spot that causes fireworks in his brain and suddenly he's being stretched and filled. His Master's cool cock chasing away the emptiness and making him whole.

"Hold on Pet, just a little more and you can fly."

The blindfold is gone now too and if Ichigo could talk he'd be begging for more, more touch, more words, more anything. But he's beyond words, beyond sight; his eyes have rolled to the back of his head with the pain/pleasure/full/tense feel of it. He can't even brace himself to meet the harsh thrusts of his Master, all he can do is gasp and pant as his heart looses a beat here and there from the intensity of it.

And all the while is his Master's cock, cold and long and thick, working in and out while Grimmjow's hips piston. Fingers bruise his hips as his Masters roars out his orgasm but it's not done yet. Even though his Master came he didn't loose a bit of stiffness and the come inside of him makes it all the easier for Grimmjow to hit that spot inside of him over and over.

All he can do is feel, feel his Master owning him as his length moves and he can feel the short hairs at the base of Grimmjow's cock on the back of his ass. Feel where fingers leave claw marks now and the thickness of blood running from them until Grimmjow scoops it up with his fingers so he can lick up his treat without stopping his movement.

He can feel his cock being untied and whimpers. His Master is holding him at the base keeping him from coming at the feel of air and freedom and blood rushing. Then Grimmjow leans forward and his length is trapped and stimulated between their bodies. Despite everything he knew it was about time and bared his neck to his Master, his god.

"Come when you want Pet." The words are almost whispered into his ear before fangs pierce the flesh on his neck and he can feel the suction of his lover feeding from him. The fingers around the base of his cock is gone and he feels a shuddering spasm before coming, a scream wrenched from his throat as the fireworks overwhelm his brain and he's flying in the darkness.

When he finally comes to, he's leaning against his Master in a hot bath tub, the water soothing away aches even before he was aware of anything but the feeling of satisfied floating. His hair had been washed and Grimmjow was running a sponge over his soaped up arms and chest. His skin was still sensitive and he could feel his nipples react to the touch even if his cock didn't.

"You okay Pet?" The concerned tone behind the words causes his heart to twist in happiness just slightly as he mumbles a yes into his Master's neck. Flicks his tongue to taste the drops from the bath running down the milk-white throat.

Suddenly strong arms pull him close as Grimmjow hugs him from behind. His Master leans forward and licks at his mark on his neck and the arms squeezes even tighter.

"Gonna find a way Ichigo. Gonna find a way to keep you like this, forever warm, forever young. You're mine Ichigo, never gonna let you go not even to Death herself."

"You…you don't want to turn me?" His voice cracks but he's not sure if it's from emotion or from screaming himself horse. Ichigo isn't sure what to think, he didn't really want to be turned, but he wanted his Master to want him forever.

"You're not hearing me Ichi, gonna find a way to keep you like this forever. Don't know how but I'll do it."

Brown eyes look into blue and sees that it's the truth. Plus Grimmjow was calling him by his name, which meant it he wasn't just Master then, just as Ichigo was more than just Pet.

"We'll find a way Grimmjow. I don't want to leave you." They kiss slowly, a promise to each other to never let go.

Later, tucked in bed by his Master and pulled against his body Ichigo can't help think about how happy he is. He'd been given a rare honor tonight; instead of being plugged his Master was sleeping inside of him, filling him once again. While he was too tired to do anything he loved the closeness of it, it was like Grimmjow could touch his soul. Never once had he regretted giving himself to his Master. Sure he missed his friends back in Japan but he had Grimmjow and that was all that mattered to him.

The last thing his tired brain heard was his Master's voice, telling him goodnight.

**3 Scent Memory**

Ichigo woke up slowly to the scent of aloe and green tea, his Master's favorite bath oils. He was leaning back against a cool chest and hands were running all along his front and arms. He turned his head and nuzzled a pale throat.

"Alright then, pet? You with me?"

"Mmmm. 'Sgood."

"Still muzzy, luv?"

"Mmmm." Ichigo loved it when he came down off a Grimmjow-high. That's what he called them in his head, the times when his Master just had him flying so high with sex and pain and lust that he'd black out, only to awaken in a hot bath and being soothed and cleaned and cared for.

It was always the green tea and aloe oil too, for the healing properties. Not that he'd needed them that much tonight, tonight's play had been pretty much straightforward. He'd been told to stay quiet while Grimmjow pretty much fucked his brains out. When he made a whimper or a moan Grimmjow would stop.

That wasn't the worst part; he couldn't beg for Grimmjow to move again, so he would end up with Grimmjow just sitting there with his Master's cock pressing on his prostate, going insane until Grimmjow felt he'd been punished enough and start again.

Of course, later on he'd moan again and it would start all over. Vampires had staying power that you wouldn't believe, so he wasn't sure how long he'd been lying with his legs in the air. Finally Grimmjow had just grabbed his legs and held them wide open, giving him permission to scream as his Master had pounded him into the mattress. When he'd finally been given permission to come his vision had faded even as the warm spurts hit his chest.

The hot water felt so good and it was if he were floating on fresh scented clouds. All his muscles had a pleasant ache and he could feel a bite on his leg where Grimmjow had fed from him during his climax. How he'd missed it at the time he didn't know.

Grimmjow's hands were underwater, massaging his thighs and Ichigo wiggled. He was completely spent but he loved the feel of his Master's hands on him, loved the feel of his strong fingers stroking and rubbing in circles.

Finally he opened his eyes to see Grimmjow looking at him, expression half concerned and half smug. Ichigo smiled. "Thank you, Master, that was so good."

The concern faded away to be left by smugness alone. "Was, wasn't it? You did good, pet, knew you couldn't keep quiet."

"Like I could with you pounding into my ass. Even if you had gagged me I would have made sounds."

"That was the plan after all, pet." Grimmjow's hands moved from his thighs to around his waist, holding him and caressing him all at once.

"I love your plans, Master, I always do." Ichigo turned his head to lick up the side of Grimmjow's throat before gently nipping. "Love you, Master."

"Love you, pet."

**4 Good Vibrations**

Ichigo had never fooled himself into believing that Grimmjow couldn't be a bastard when he wanted to. He'd known that even before he'd learned the truth about himself and had given himself to his Master. He liked to tease and he liked to torture, they were his favorite hobbies.

So when he figured out how to do them at once? Meant big trouble for Ichigo.

"Want me to touch you pet? Take that harness off and suck you off? Bet you'd come before I even got my lips wrapped all the way around that hot cock of yours Pet."

Ichigo nodded frantically, trying to agree to anything and everything as he mumbled through the leather ball gag. Both his arms and his legs were attached to his Master's favorite leather cuffs and tied down to the bed.

Grimmjow was sitting beside the bed, looking like the smug bastard he was. His Master had found some website or new shop or something and Ichigo was paying the price for his curiosity. Mr. Squiggly, a ten inch vibrating and rotating dildo was inserted up his ass, making him squirm and thrust into the air.

He had a cock and ball harness on, keeping him hard.

Added to the torture was the other new toy, the vibrating nipple clamps. Grimmjow sat naked in the chair, one hand jerking himself off and the other alternating between the controllers for the two toys.

The nipple clamps buzzed again, quickly followed by the toy in his ass making it's presence known. Ichigo groaned and his hips moved upward just a little. Not much, there wasn't much give in the restraints. His arms and his legs were tense and he felt the burn of pain all over his body.

He's be pissed with his Master for teasing him like that if he didn't love every moment of it.

Grimmjow continued to pull his own cock, using his thumb to smear the precome all around for lubricant. "Look so lovely lying there squirming for me Pet. Want to come? Want me to put my hand or my mouth on you and make you come? Make you fly, Pet?"

Ichigo nodded and then the nipple clamps buzzed again and he arched his back as much as possible and screamed into his gag. He felt as if his entire body was on fire, or that there was an extra current of electricity running between his nipples and to the toy lodged deep within his hole. His cock seemed to be getting the extra power and he lost all semblance of thought when Grimmjow stood up and came all over his front with a roar.

Grimmjow stood there, gasping for a moment with his eyes half closed. Ichigo couldn't help but think he looked so beautiful like that. He reached out and slim fingers rubbed the come into Ichigo's skin, marking him with his Master's scent, his Master's seed and Ichigo felt his eyes roll back in his head from the pleasure of it. He loved it when Grimmjow marked him as his.

The toy moved in him again and Ichigo screamed into the gag again. His eyes were shut tight and he just felt so _good_. Only his Master could make him feel this way and he was torn between wanting to come and just hanging there at the precipice, enjoying the torment.

His decision was made for him when a hand smacked his ass. "Open your eyes Pet, you're going to want to watch this."

Ichigo did as he was told and he was treated to the sight of his Master slowly engulfing his cock. His breath hitched as the coolness hit his skin. He barely noticed the cock and ball strap being released, because Grimmjow's hand was restraining him but he knew he was going to get to come soon and just the thought of it made him moan in pleasure.

Grimmjow looked up at him, made sure he was watching and his eyes smirked. Then his penis was swallowed to the base and he felt the sharp pain of fangs penetrating. He screamed as he came.

He woke up in the bath, as usual. Grimmjow was taking a soft cloth and had soap and was cleaning his chest, being careful of his abused nipples. He loved it when his Master took care of him after their play sessions; it left him free and able to drift on his Grimmjow-high.

"So Pet, did you like the toys?"

"Mrmpph."

"What was that Pet? You'd like to wear the clamps all the time?"

"Gah!" Ichigo shivered at the thought, and even he wasn't sure if it was a bad shiver or a good one.

"Is that all you can say Ichi?" Grimmjow sounded amused. He always thought it was so damn funny that Ichigo forgot how to form words till his brain came back.

"Urgh, more batteries."

"Sounds good to me Pet. Love you." A soft kiss was placed on his temple and Ichigo snuggled into his lover's embrace.

"Lurve you too."

**5 Florida Water**

Grimmjow came to the end of the dirt road and parked the car. He'd have to hike the rest of the way on foot and was only waiting for the sun to set. As it was he was thankful for the charmed glass that let him drive during the daylight. It was hard to believe there was still this much wilderness in between Daytona Beach and Orlando.

Grimmjow looked at the horizon to the west. Just a half hour more thank God. Well thank whatever god looked after demons and vampires.

He looked over at his beautiful Pet, and hoped that the agony of the past fifteen years would soon be over. Fifty-five years with his Pet, the first forty of which filled with love and laughter. The heart inside of his chest was so strong at one time, able to love a demon. It had faded over the years, now it was slow and faint. The only way he'd even kept going the past year was because Grimmjow had been force-feeding him blood, the power that flowed through the vampire's veins thanks to the demon supporting the fragile human life.

It had started out so innocently, simple things like Ichigo forgetting his favorite show was on the telly when before he'd be begging to be allowed to watch. Which of course Grimmjow would let him, but it was the process that counted. Or forgetting where he'd left his shoes.

Then came the day they'd gotten separated in a crowd and Ichigo couldn't find him; couldn't remember how to get home either and Grimmjow had finally tracked down his scared Pet at the police station where he'd been picked up for being drunk.

Grimmjow had wished it were so simple, alcohol he could deal with, not that Ichigo ever drank. It was Alzheimer's disease, a terrible thing that took the essence of Ichigo, leaving only the shell.

Grimmjow wished it had been something else, something he could fight and kill, but all he'd been able to do was take care of his Pet, who was a boy no longer. Feed him, exercise him, and clean him. It was worse than Ulquiorra, both because he loved Ichigo more than he'd ever loved his dark Goddess, and because he'd had the chance to turn Ichigo, keep him young but he hadn't wanted to give up his warmth, his innocence that had made him so very special.

Instead he had to try and find another option, keep his Pet human and cuddly. And the years slipped by without them noticing. Ichigo spent little if any time in the sun, so he had very few wrinkles, and he had very few gray hairs. When he started getting really sick he'd only looked to be in his mid to late thirties rather than the fifty-nine he had been.

Now he was seventy-four and looked it. Gray skin, faded eyes, near white hair; a shadow of the man his Ichigo had once been.

The sun finally set and he grabbed the backpack he had packed with supplies and went to the other side of the car. He carefully picked his Pet up; Ichigo's bones were fragile now. He had a five-mile hike or so to go but even if he didn't have vampiric strength he would have attempted this. He would do anything, anything to get his Ichigo back, healthy and sound of mind.

He had spent years searching for a cure, witchdoctors, shamen, demons that had the ability to heal. Nothing helped. Oh they had bought Ichigo time, but none were able to correct the chemistry in his brain that was making it destroy itself.

He had been ready to give up, give Ichigo a peaceful death and then see if he could survive without him. If not there was always the dawn.

He took one last chance and took over a year to track down his mad sire. And in the end he was glad, for Ulquiorra spoke of Spaniards and a family called Tuck and Florida water that would rewind time.

It had taken another four years to find the location. Now he was on his way to the Fountain of Youth.

It was a hard hike. Through brush and a bit of swamp and if Ichigo was okay he'd pick up the gator he'd had to kill on the way back and see about some boots for his Pet. He tried to think positive, that he would finally get his Love back, but through the years he'd found that the only thing that truly frightened him was the thought of losing Ichigo forever.

He had never asked Grimmjow to change his feeding habits, but he had, he couldn't stand the thought of his Pet being disappointed in him. Oh he still killed, he was just more select in who he fed from. He wasn't stupid; for all his Ichigo had taken up with a demon he was, at heart a good man.

And when Ichigo finally met death, he'd go to a better place. Grimmjow didn't even want to think about where he would end up, but it wouldn't be with Ichigo.

Finally he came to the place that every mage and seeker he had paid had pinpointed. He set Ichigo down in the clearing and looked around. It took him a few minutes but finally he found a small spring at the base of a small tree. As he idly sunk one of the many canteens he'd brought into the water he idly wondered if the tree was young, or if it had been there from the beginning of time and the water had changed it.

He took the canteen over to Ichigo and sat behind him, propping him up as if he was going to feed him blood. This had become habit over the years, and even in Ichigo's far-gone mind he knew what would be coming and opened his mouth to drink.

Only this time instead of blood, it was spring water fresh from the ground; and Grimmjow once again found himself praying to deities that would never listen for a miracle.

He fed his Pet only a little at a time. He didn't want to choke him, and he didn't want to end up with a two-year-old lover. He couldn't really tell a difference, so he stopped after about two cups full.

He waited, and finally, slowly at first Ichigo started changing. White hair turned gray and then back to vibrant orange. Skin firmed up and had a healthier glow. Ichigo's eyes were closed, but the lines around them smoothed out.

It was odd…and rather scary. Like watching one of those speeded up DVD's backwards. He could literally watch as muscle re-grew, and the signs of aging disappeared. Best of all though was the sounds of Ichigo's heart as it's faltering beat changed and grew strong again. Lungs that had rattled with age now breathed evenly as Ichigo sank into a natural, healing sleep.

Ichigo woke up slowly. He could feel cool arms holding him so he knew he was okay, he was just worried about what had happened. Ever since starting to get…sick, he'd come to himself every once in a while in different places, or wearing something he didn't remember putting on. It was frightening.

Nine time out of ten Grimmjow was there though, something he was always thankful for. The few times he had found himself alone were just terrible.

Especially since they weren't at home. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around. They were in some sort of jungle or something, in the middle of a clearing. It was dark and for some reason his night vision was better than it had been in years.

Grimmjow's arms were around him, and they trembled. Ichigo hated seeing his Master frightened, and wished he had begged to be turned years ago while he was still young. He didn't want to leave Grimmjow alone, didn't want to leave him period. But his Master had said no and he'd just let it go. Now they were paying the price.

In his few moments of lucidity he wished Grimmjow would just kill him. He hated being less than himself.

For some reason Grimmjow wasn't saying anything. Usually, when Ichigo woke up Grimmjow was constant with reassurances and soft words. Ichigo was always amazed by his Master; to others he could be so cold, uncaring, but with Ichigo he was so loving. In all his years he'd never regretted being Grimmjow's Pet.

"Master? Where…where are we?"

"Ichigo? Ichigo, are you okay?" He wriggled in his Master's arms, testing for breaks or injury. He felt good, better than he had in years.

"Yeah, it seems like it. I feel…good. I didn't do anything weird, did I, Master?"

His Master didn't say anything but Ichigo was turned in his arms and he was being kissed to within an inch of his life. Ichigo put all his fears and worries aside and just enjoyed it, enjoyed the way his Master was running his tongue over the inside of his mouth, drawing Ichigo's own tongue out to be sucked on before twining around it. Grimmjow's lips were crushed to his and was as if Grimmjow hasn't tasted him in days.

For the first time in a while, since he started getting sick, Ichigo felt his cock growing heavy and hard and he thrust up to meet Grimmjow's own impressive length. For some reason this surprised his Master and the kiss was broken. Ichigo gasped for air as the endearments he'd been expecting earlier fell from kiss-swollen lips.

"Ichigo! Oh, thank gods, Ichigo, my Ichigo. Love you, Pet, missed you so much. Thought I'd die without you. God Ichigo, I missed you so." Grimmjow's voice was filled with emotions, happy and sad, and Ichigo immediately moved to comfort and soothe.

"I'm here, Grimmjow, for now at least."

Grimmjow pulled back and held him at arm's length, almost shaking him and his Master had such an amazed expression on his face that he couldn't help but grin back.

"Ichi…look! Look at your hands, your body. I'm a sodding idiot. I should have brought you a mirror. But ... you're well now. I can keep you young forever, Pet."

"Grimmjow! Master, please!"

Grimmjow just shook his head and pressed a kiss to the swell of a hip. He wasn't going to be rushed; it had been over a decade since he'd been able to take pleasure in his Pet and he was going to enjoy every moment of it.

Of course it helped that they'd had a quick bit of frottage in the clearing, otherwise he'd be even more desperate that he was already.

Grimmjow found that he wanted to taste his Pet, just like he'd first done so many years ago. He licked each and every inch of skin, moving down his torso to his hips and legs.

He remembered their first night together so well. He'd smelled pheromones coming from Ichigo before, and had even been fond of him because Ichigo didn't expect him to lie down and beg for mercy when he was chipped. Sure, Ichigo mouthed off to him, but hell, he mouthed off to Azien as well. It was how he protected himself, made himself seem bigger to the predators. Ichigo never forgot, treated him like what he was, a vampire.

But to come down those rickety steps to his basement to find his Pet kneeling before him, hard cock purpled and bound while sweat glistened on his body, he'd almost come in his pants at the sight. Add in the sounds of his quickened heartbeat and breathing, and he'd had almost no control. As it was, Ichigo was lucky he'd prepared himself so well.

Just thinking about it made Grimmjow harder, and he reached down to stroke himself as he licked a long line up the inside of Ichigo's leg up to his inner thigh. He'd already paid attention to the other leg and was finally getting around to his treat.

Ichigo had moved past begging and had started moaning and gasping for breath. There was a hitch in his chest that let Grimmjow know his Pet was truly near the edge and Grimmjow could have cried with joy to hear that again. It had been too fucking long since he'd touched Ichigo like this, as a lover instead of a caretaker.

Too long since he'd ran his tongue up his shaft and swirled it around. After a few minutes of teasing he opened his mouth wide and swallowed his Pet's cock whole. Ichigo shrieked and Grimmjow hummed around the length in his mouth. It had been too long since he'd heard Ichigo lose control like that.

His Pet was thrashing his head and Grimmjow used one hand to hold down his hips to control the thrusting that he was doing automatically, seeking more friction. Grimmjow reached out and grabbed the bottle of hand lotion with the other hand and flipped open the top, squirting some onto his Ichigo's belly where he could dip his fingers in to stretch his opening.

Grimmjow kept up a constant attack on Ichigo's cock, licking, sucking, even nibbling with teeth, and using the action to distract his Pet. From the looks of it, the magick of the spring had made Ichigo even younger than when Grimmjow first took him and he was virgin tight. Just the thought that he'd not only get to claim his Pet again but that Ichigo would be so tight almost made him come with little attention paid to his cock.

Finally Grimmjow couldn't stand not being buried balls deep in Ichigo, and Ichigo was so close the edge the hand that had been restraining his hip were now keeping his orgasm at bay. Grimmjow used the residue of the lotion and his own pre-come to slick up his cock and quickly entered Ichigo's hole.

His Pet howled with pleasure and came, even though Grimmjow had a restraining hand on his dick. Grimmjow growled at the feeling of his inner muscles rippling around him. At any other time he might have teased Ichigo, or punished him for losing control by fucking the boy six ways from Sunday, but this time wasn't really about his status as Master or Ichigo's as Pet.

This was about loving his mate for the first time in years and how he'd missed the wonderful heat and rush of blood, how he had missed the look of love and lust from the man he hadn't spent a night away from in over fifty years.

Ichigo groaned and tightened his muscles and Grimmjow took that as an invitation to start thrusting in and out of the hot body beneath him. Normally he'd be talking, whispering nothings into Ichigo's ear, or more likely screaming them.

This time though, Grimmjow found himself struck speechless by the look in Ichigo's eyes, the look that held as much love and devotion as it did lust. He couldn't look away, couldn't blink and thought he just might find a second death, falling into deep brown eyes and a hot body.

Ichigo, for his part, had moved so his arms were around Grimmjow's neck and was holding on tight. His gaze never wavered and Grimmjow found himself thrusting even harder, lowering himself just a bit more so Ichigo's cock would be trapped between their two bodies. He could feel how very stiff his Pet was, felt the precome lubricating them both.

Finally the heat and the feel of Ichigo moving around his cock was too much. Grimmjow broke eye contact and licked his way up the side of Ichigo's neck once before burying his fangs deep where his mark had been placed all those years ago.

Ichigo's reaction was immediate. He gave a garbled scream and Grimmjow felt the heat of his come and then felt him fluttering around his length. Grimmjow thrust two more times, the hormones in Ichigo's blood sparkling in his mouth before he too came, his entire body stiffening as Ichigo gasped for breath below him.

They lay side by side, slowly kissing. Grimmjow couldn't stop touching Ichigo, the side of his face, his body, running his hands through Ichigo's hair. And Ichigo arched into each and every touch, sounds of contentment coming from his chest.

"Love you Ichigo, so fucking much. Thought I'd die without you."

"Love you too Grimmjow, forever. Thanks to you I can say that and mean it now."

Grimmjow smiled. Ichigo's voice was muzzy from too little sleep and too much sex. It was…cute. And something Grimmjow thought he'd never get to hear again.

"Forever. Bought the parcel of land. Figured we could build a cabin or something, just make sure we don't disturb the spring."

Ichigo made an agreeable mumble and put his nose into Grimmjow's shoulder, giving the skin a quick lick before burrowing under. It was a familiar position for sleep but Grimmjow found himself being afraid to go to sleep. He was afraid it would all dissolve like a dream come the next day.

However, Ichigo's next words let Grimmjow know that everything would be all right and he'd have his Pet forever.

"Master? You do still have my collar? Right?"

**The End**


End file.
